Confiar en el compañero (no) siempre es bueno
by Woozii
Summary: Las pruebas en pareja pueden o no ser muy fáciles.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de HQ! Son de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Gup. Esto no es nada especial, ni particular. Es muy bazofia, pero bueno, quería poder expresarlo porque me parece muy gracioso. Más que nada son vivencias que he tenido. En este caso estaría en la primera situación, con mi compañera (partner), yo sería Iwa-chan.

* * *

 **Confiar en el compañero (no) siempre es bueno.**

* * *

 **Iwaizumi y Oikawa.**

* * *

La profesora de química de Aobajōsai era famosa por haber logrado el récord mundial de persona más veces rechazada en su existencia, o al menos eso rumoreaban los alumnos (en especial aquellos que la odiaban por las muchas palomitas **(1)** que podía llegar a poner. Iwaizumi, por buen hombre, nunca dijo nada, pero la maldecía dentro de su cabeza un montón de veces), a los casi cincuenta años se decía que había sido plantada en el altar unas cuantas muchas veces. Nadie podía negar que hubiera ocasiones en las cuales llegaba a contar sus malas experiencias con sus alumnos en vez de pasar la tabla periódica y la masa molar. Por eso mismo nadie se sorprendió mucho cuando ese día en que tenían un examen que rezaba por ser el más difícil de la vida, anunciara que podían hacer todo en parejas. Oikawa había escuchado que, otra vez, había sido rechazada.

Cuando la profesora anunció el asunto la cabeza de Oikawa dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en dirección a Iwaizumi, quien le dio una desesperada mirada cómplice. Prácticamente juntaron sus mesas creando un gran estrepito, mientras se apretaban las manos sudadas dándose fuerzas.

Tooru era bueno en todas las materias (para odio de su amigo), Iwaizumi, en cambio, debía estudiar semanas antes para tener notas regularmente buenas y la razón de encontrarse en la clase de casi cerebritos con un cabeza inteligente como Oikawa era porque su amigo en varias ocasiones le había dado las respuestas a escondidas durante los exámenes.

Era ley de mejores amigos que hacían todos los trabajos juntos y, en el fondo, Iwaizumi no podía evitar sentirse calmado cuando eso ocurría. Significaba una nota buena asegurada.

—Muy bien, Iwa-chan, aquí morimos juntos.

—Oikawa, no sé nada.

—Yo tampoco. Veamos de qué va —farfulló Tooru mientras se reía y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Hajime bufó.

Oikawa _siempre_ decía que le iría mal, pero pocas veces ocurría.

La profesora les dio dos hojas: una de borrador y la otra que debían entregar. Decidieron que después verían cuál entregarían como la original, pero a ambas le pusieron sus nombres por orden alfabético y de lista. Iwaizumi se plantó frente a la primera pregunta mientras veía la casilla en blanco para responder. Pensó y pensó, pensó hasta que la materia gris estuvo a punto de salirse por sus orejas. Resopló.

Era algo con radiación y rayos gama, beta y alfa. Hajime no entendía nada. Sólo sabía que unos rayos podían traspasar metal y se alegró cuando vio una pregunta que justamente se refería a eso, porque aquello se había aprendido de memoria.

—Voy a anotar esto —le anunció a Oikawa mientras escribía las respuestas que estaba seguro eran ciertas con su letra fea.

—Ya, ya.

Oikawa estaba plantado con el ceño fruncido en concentración. La misma pregunta que Iwaizumi había intentado ver antes. Hizo unos garabatos calculando peso atómico y recordando los gases nobles (Hajime no tenía idea para qué se daba tanto problema). De pronto se quedó quieto, apretó el lápiz en su mano y lo observó con una expresión de paz absoluta para luego sonreír de manera boba:

—¿ _Qué mierda es esto?_ —siseó con dulzura.

—¿Es broma?

—¿Cuándo vimos esta materia, Iwa-chan?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Cómo mierda se resuelve esto? —volvió a inquirir mientras escribía más garabatos obteniendo resultados que no sabía si estaban correctos. Se rascó la cabeza. Iwaizumi rezó por sus almas y miró alrededor, pensando que alguno de sus compañeros podría estar igual y era cierto; si ellos estaban mal los demás peor.

Hajime, con todo el valor que pudo conseguir, intentó no entorpecer a su amigo porque sabía que su calificación dependía del cerebro de ese niño. Miró la hoja buscando si podía ayudar en algo y se dio cuenta que era imposible. Sin duda si esto fuera solo él estaría reprobado.

Ambos intentaron recordar cuándo vieron la materia y nada les llegó a la mente. Oikawa maldijo varias veces.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —volvió a exclamar con desesperación mientras arrugaba la hoja.

La profesora, adelante, se reía de sus alumnos.

* * *

 **Kageyama y Hinata.**

* * *

En la clase uno de los de primer año Shoyo y Tobio se encontraban sentados codo con codo. La razón por la cual decidieron hacer la prueba de matemáticas juntos era por una simple cuestión de honor, y porque nadie quería ser con ellos. Era la primera vez en el año que ese suceso ocurría. Era una oportunidad única en la vida y todos sus compañeros habían suspirado aliviados cuando el profesor les dio las buenas nuevas, pero ya en la acción los dos miembros del club de vóley no podían sino resoplar en sus lugares.

Hinata se encontraba hiperventilando mientras miraba la prueba una y otra vez. Intentaba recordar algo que Yachi le hubiera explicado pero su mente se encontraba en blanco. Los sistemas de ecuaciones lineales jjunto con un gráfico que utilizaba la mitad de la hoja estaban derrotándolo sin darle ninguna forma de contratacar. Kageyama no se encontraba mejor. Ambos sabían que ninguno sabía nada, pero de todas formas se las habían arreglado para completar la mayoría de ejercicios que estaban en sus hojas. Que estuvieran correctos era una historia diferente, por lo menos no entregarían la prueba en blanco (como seria lo usual). Incluso para que se viera más lleno no habían borrado las sumas de dos dígitos que necesitaron hacer.

—Les quedan diez minutos —anunció el profesor al frente del salón.

Los dos alzaron la cabeza mientras el alma se iba de sus cuerpos.

—NO —gritó Hinata sin poder evitarlo. Se removió en su asiento. Su cuerpo vibró, moviendo a su compañero, el nerviosismo le hacía repetir varias veces que no iban alcanzar a terminarla.

—¡Cálmate, Hinata estúpido! —gritoneó de vuelta Kageyama.

—¡Nos falta mucho! —siguió gimoteando el mayor.

Kageyama, en un ataque de valentía, comenzó a anotar lo primero que se le viniera a la mente (recordando de clases anteriores) en la hoja. El ejercicio de sistema de ecuaciones, uno de los que les quedaban, decía: "(p-1) x +2y=-3" junto el que se encontraba debajo "(p+2) x +4y=-1". ¿Qué era eso? Seguía siendo un misterio.

—Les quedan cinco minutos.

—¡No! No vamos a alcanzar.

—¡Ya, cálmate!

Shoyo ya se encontraba rendido mientras observaba la manera en que su compañero parecía estar quemando la hoja junto con el lápiz de tan rápido que escribía. Estaban entre los últimos que terminaban, junto a ellos había dos parejas más y sus demás compañeros ya habían salido de clases.

—Entreguen sus pruebas —farfulló el profesor sin mucho ánimo mientras alzaba la vista y los observaba a todos con tranquila frialdad.

—¡Espere un poco! —rogaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hinata estaba a poco y nada de llorar de frustración. Tanto él como Kageyama sabían que de ahí no salían con una buena nota.

* * *

 **Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.**

* * *

La amistad de infancia era sin duda la cosa más increíble del mundo, más en el caso de Kei y Tadashi (la gente seguía preguntandose por qué eran amigos). Yamaguchi, en su vida, había pocas cosas que le contradecía al rubio porque para él era la perfección misma. Aun así en ese caso era diferente, cuando se daba cuenta que su mejor amigo era un terco de primera y convencerlo de sus errores era la cosa más difícil del mundo:

—Tsukki, no. Estoy seguro que no es así.

— _Tch,_ Yamaguchi, que si lo es. Deja de molestarme.

—Pero es que no es así.

—¿Quién está haciendo _este_ ejercicio?

—Pero es que no puedes factorizar de esa manera, Tsukki. Esa factorización no existe —insistió el pecoso con desesperación.

Tsukishima tenía la nariz arrugada igual que su ceño y parecía estar fulminándolo con la mirada. A su alrededor daba la sensación que sus otros compañeros intentaban escuchar parte de la conversación, para ver si podían copiar alguna de sus preguntas. Y es que aunque todos se encontraran en clase avanzada esa prueba fue hecha para sacarles sangre. Por una cosa de sentirse cómodo trabajaba con Tadashi; porque eran amigos y él era tan listo como sí mismo, así que no se volvía un estorbo en cuanto a materia. Sin duda siendo las notas más altas de la clase los demás debían desear poder arrebatarles algunas cuantas respuestas.

El ejercicio del rubio estaba a medio hacer. Yamaguchi ya lo había completado.

El castaño volvió a apuntar su hoja.

—Esa factorización no la hemos visto, ni si quiera estoy seguro que puedas hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hiciste tú? —respondió en un resoplido Tsukishima. Su paciencia brillando por su ausencia mientras se sentía cada vez más molesto.

No le gustaba que los demás le dijeran que estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

—Pase esto —apuntó a una parte de la división, en el lado derecho del ejercicio de ecuación—diviendo hacia este lado para luego simplificarlo, porque esta multiplicando acá.

—¿Y sabes si quiera que eso sea legal?

Yamaguchi se quedó callado mientras dudaba de sus conocimientos. Le dio veinte vueltas a su cabeza para luego encarar, como pocas veces, a su amigo:

—¡Si, Tsukki, tú estás mal!

La mitad de la prueba se les fue discutiendo acerca de la famosa factorización inexistente.

A veces era muy difícil confiar en el conocimiento del compañero.

* * *

 _Acerca.  
_

 **(1)** En Japón las palomitas (los _tiquets,_ esas cosas) se usan para decir que tu respuesta esta incorrecta. Igual que, si no me equivoco, la cruz (en selección múltiple, por ejemplo) se utiliza para señalar la respuesta correcta y los círculos las incorrectas. Es todo al revés.


End file.
